


4 Drinks and a Bingsu Date

by astrofied



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, First Love, M/M, One-Sided Crush, One-Sided Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrofied/pseuds/astrofied
Summary: Maybe preferences can change, was what he thought, as he sipped his milk on that fine summer day.
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Park Minhyuk | Rocky
Kudos: 17





	4 Drinks and a Bingsu Date

**Pocari sweat**

was what the new boy offered Minhyuk after he gave him some tips on the choreography. No big deal. The new boy was a fast learner, almost as fast as Minhyuk’s wildly beating heart. It was not because of the new boy’s shiny eyes. Nope, that was just because of the heat in the un-air-conditioned practice room, he told himself that.

**Banana Milk**

was what the new boy gave him one random summer day. The new boy had a name now. Dongmin. And he’s not the new boy anymore since there were two new trainees. Minhyuk couldn’t look at Dongmin as he took the banana milk. It scared Minhyuk how his head floated when Dongmin smiled at him. Minhyuk used to like peach milk better but he supposed that preferences can change.

**Water**

was what Dongmin— no, he was Eunwoo now— brought him after their debut showcase. Minhyuk went to their van first ahead of the other boys. He still felt high from performing on stage with the bright lights in front of him and the cheers of their fans below. Debuting still felt like a dream. His heart jumped when someone tapped the window. It was Eunwoo with a bottle of water. Drink water so your head won’t hurt, Eunwoo said. What Eunwoo didn’t say was, after crying. He left the sentence hanging and Minhyuk in the van to give him some space for his flowing tears and overwhelming feelings. Minhyuk felt thankful for that.

**Coffee**

was what Eunwoo placed in front of Minhyuk one spring morning. His head still throbbed from the previous night, especially with the bright rays of the sun streaming into their kitchen. The other members were still asleep save for Eunwoo who was preparing Advil and ordering chicken delivery for lunch. I don’t drink coffee, Minhyuk said but he drank it anyway. It warmed his head, his stomach, and all four chambers of his heart.

**Bingsu** ********

was what they ate when Minhyuk realized that he wasn’t intimidated by Dongmin the first time he saw the beautiful boy. What scared him was the possibility of falling. It scared him and excited him the same way he felt when riding roller coasters, as it approached the peak, right before the big drop. He looked at the glowing boy before him, the words I like you on the tip of his tongue, but he decided to swallow the words and his feelings along with it. Maybe it would be for the best if he kept them all inside. It was enough for him to be by Dongmin’s side, as a friend and a sturdy rock.


End file.
